1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for authentication in a wireless power transmission system.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless power transmission is the transmission of power to a power receiving unit (PRU) from a power transmitting unit (PTU) via magnetic resonant coupling. Accordingly, a wireless power transmission system or a wireless power charging system includes a source device for wirelessly transmitting power and a target device for wirelessly receiving power. The source device may be referred to as a source or a PTU, and the target device may be referred to as a target or a PRU.
The source device includes a source resonator, and the target device includes a target resonator. Magnetic resonance coupling occurs between the source resonator and the target resonator.